This invention relates to game racquets, and, more particularly, to a game racquet which includes separate head and handle portions. In the preferred embodiment shock and/or vibration absorbing material is interposed between the head and the handle.
Game racquets such as tennis racquets, racquetball racquets, and squash racquets include a head portion and a handle portion. The head portion supports a string bed, and the player holds the racquet by the handle portion.
Racquets are commonly provided with different size handles. Each handle size is intended to be used by a player with a particular hand size. There have been some attempts to provide racquets with removable handles so that a particular racquet could be fitted with a handle of the desired size. However, many prior art removable handles are heavy, difficult to replace, and/or are not securely attached to the racquet.
When a racquet impacts a ball, shock and vibration is transmitted from the head portion to the handle and thus to the player""s arm. The shock and vibration can cause discomfort and fatigue and may cause injuries to the body.
The invention provides a game racquet with a lightweight removable handle which can be quickly and easily replaced yet which is securely attached to the racquet. The invention utilizes the conventional wedge-shaped throat portion of the racquet to provide a frictional and/or mechanical interlock between the head and the handle. The head includes a pair of curved throat portions which are frictionally engaged by similarly curved handle portions. In one embodiment the throat portions are tubular, and the handle portions are separate pieces. Each handle portion is inserted into one of the tubular throat portions. In another embodiment the handle portions have tubular ends which are inserted over the throat portions. In the preferred embodiment, elastomeric or polymeric material is inserted between the throat portions and handle portions to reduce shock and/or vibration or to provide comfort to the player when the racquet impacts a ball.
In the preferred embodiment for squash and racquet-ball racquets, each handle portion is inserted into one of the tubular throat portions in such a manner to permit a string hole to be drilled through each member and a grommet inserted through the string hole to allow the string to form an additional mechanical interlock between the head and the handle.